strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
SPS Anime Series ( 2010-2012 )
[ Fan-made world from an alternative universe~ ) SPS ( or known as Strategic Planetary Forces Series ) is a japanese anime television series that was produced by Spire Industries Japan. Directed by Sakagi Takashi and Jason Sanderson. It aired on Fiji TV and Animax Asia on March 15, 2010 to February 15, 2012. With additional broadcasting for the American Animax America in March 18, 2012 and is still continued to be broadcasted in selected countries. The Series has broadcasted a total of 74 Episodes. The story takes place in the years of the 25th Century. Albert Thrace is the Captain of the new Firehawk Ops unit of the SPS Military Special Forces on Reach. Dealing with insurgencies on the colonies as well as the relations of Humanity and the Covenant Elites. Thrace encounters Lance Corporal Seiya Katayama, also part of the Ops but as ONI's Agent. The two meets up together in a joint investigation and attacks as they meet their differences on the way. Development of the SPS Anime Series started after Syfy and Fox aired 10 episodes of a spin-off series of SPS 4. Where the Covenant attacked the colonies. Steven Sanderson of SI Japan started to create an anime series along with Sakagai Takashi, known for his direction and writing for multiple manga and anime works. On October 15, 2009, a teaser of the Anime Series is shown. Which later, Fiji aired an announcement and trailer of the anime on February 18, 2010. Two OVA Episodes were aired four months after the airing of the Final Episode. The Anime Series received Favorable Positive Reviews. With the Sci-Fi deception of mixed Western and Eastern works of American Sci-Fi and Japanese Sci-Fi mixed together, calling it a perfect blend. Which strengthened the series name and title. Reviews were given positive on the series' story, where it connected SPS 4 and SPS 5 together, and it is also praised for it's "Quick State Combat" against the series enemies. Metacritic rated the series 77.3, giving the rating Generally Positive. However, some gave negative critics on the show. Citing that the character's relations each other were not a perfect as it was compared on other anime series. It also panned critism on the Final Episode. As well as it left Seiya Katayama's backstory blank from the rest of the viewers. The Series was given 2 awards for Best Anime Series 2010 and 2012. And nominated 4 times on America's Anime Award. Plot In 2372, during the closing battles of the Fall of Reach. Admiral Graves sent the Data patterns to Colonel Ackerson. Giving that it might save humanity from the future wars as it was losing it's fortress world from the Covenant. The Castle Fortress falls but Ackerson escapes. With the Covenant glassing the Colony. In 2390, Professor Saeko Thrace gave birth to a baby and named him Albert. The baby was taken away by ONI and killed Saeko Thrace. Which in 2395, Albert was given care by Admiral Paragonsky. 20 years later, Albert is the Captain of the Firehawk Ops on Reach. Under the command of Admiral Osman. As he sends him to Visegrad to visit Lazlo from his work. Which Lazlo shows him the Forerunner Crystal Artifact. A kind of power which was stabilized by the station's reactor. Later, when the station's raided. Albert was saved by a young Seiya Katayama with a Masamune blade from the Covenant War. The two were later assigned to work together despite their hate towards each other. The two were sent in to Mobius City, taking care of unusual investigations such as the Murder of the Pizza Joint and the Attempt Coup'd etat on the Royal Palace of Mobius. They later encountered Kane on the plaza joint, but failed to capture him as a reckless Seiya charged with her Assault Rifle. Injuring her in the process and sent 3 weeks in hospital isolation. Albert apprehends Kane's lieutenants on multiple locations and stops them from detonating Nukes on the city's major population districts. Later, Seiya came back from active duty and saves Albert once more from a Bus Accident. But showing off her supernatural powers to almost everyone in Fort Ragnar, both surprising and panicking everyone in the Fort. As Albert personally aimed his Rifle at Seiya. Where she later ran away. Two months later, Osman explains to Albert about Seiya's unusual abilities such as that were far from human abilities and even abilities that a SPARTAN would not have. During that talk, Seiya infiltrates the ONI Facility and steals her Masamune Blade kept inside the vault, alerting the entire base but not knowing who was the intruder. Albert chases the suspect, but unmasks that it was Seiya before Albert was kicked down to the construction site. Permanently injuring his right arm in the process. Replacing his arm with a more realistic but a cyborg one, Albert continues his investigations about Nod and solved multiple cases of ONI and the SPS. In the turnpoint of the investigation, Albert was apprehended by multiple Nod Militia Soldiers but was saved by Lieutenant James Hawkens and Corporal Dutch Miles. The three fights their way through the Nod Outpost and destroys it. Stealing an APC to escape the exploding Outpost. Seiya meets Kara Sanderson, granddaughter of the great General Commander of the SPS. Now a Mercenary in InOps. Kara leads Seiya to a secret meeting of the Covenant Elites. Where she later meets Jul'Mdama. Jul offers a deal with Seiya, that he will start his attack on Reach in exhange for Seiya to be loyal to him and his lieutenants. Not wanting herself being abused by the elites, but she accepted regardless. As the Covenant Remnants starts attacking Mobius City using stolen SPS tech. Forcing Albert and Firehawk Ops to be deployed to the city to assist the Colonial Guards and the Section 2 Security Military Forces. However, inside Jul's cloaked Assault Carrier. He was knocked out by Seiya and uses the Carrier to crash it to the Royal Gardens. The crashing of the carrier met a slight success thanks to the Colonial Guards. Seiya drags Jul out of the Carrier Debris, saving him from the Colonial Guards and was captured instead of him. However, the new crater on the city that was once the Gardens unearths a large Forerunner Ship. As it automatically departs from the planet, with four Infinity Carriers attempted chase but were stopped by it's EMP Burst from orbit. Lazlo explains Albert about Seiya. That she was a Sanctum Forerunner from the Fifteen Kings and was part of the survivors of the Fall of Reach. Where she was later given rebirth after her accident from the Tsavo Highway in Reach. Albert searches for Seiya planetwide, but was stopped by Osman's intervention. Dismissing it from active duty and placed on a desk job due to using too much resources on the Ops. Seiya personally visits Albert under an ONI Officer Disguise. Leading him out of the Headquarters before making Osman aware of Albert's dissapearance. Seiya offers Albert an escape off this planet, but under one condition by assassinating Osman. Albert tries this but fails as a Spartan was shot instead of Osman. Forcing the Spartan to chase the fleeing Albert. The pursuit stops, but as the Spartan fires. Seiya takes the hits instead of Albert, calling a friendly fire from the area. The Spartan, revealing to be B-402, lets the two escape and calls in the pursuit a failure. Albert carries a dying Seiya towards her personal dropship. Escorting her into the Forerunner Carrier lightyears away. With Seiya dies during her medical operation inside the carrier. Years later, an older Albert visits the memorial park of 117. Then imaging Seiya as he looked up on the sky. Before he was called in by B-402 to deploy to Carrion Station. As Reach is under attack once more. Characters Main Characters Albert Logan Thrace *( Voiced by: Takei Sakagami | Logan Sanderson in English ) : Albert Logan Thrace is the main protagonist of the SPS Anime Series. Albert is a serious, caring but aggressive captain of the Firehawk Ops. A Special Forces Division for the SPSSOWC. Albert is an orphan after losing his mother from ONI's secret dogs. As he is educated by Paragonsky to ONI and trained by a ODST Sergeant personally. Albert was unskilled on hand to hand combat, so he decided to use ranged weaponry as his defensive weapon instead. Relying much on melee weapons instead of his own fists. Albert was under Osman's orders and meets Seiya on the Operation from Episode 3. He later searches for the Brotherhood's Secrets and the Covenant's unknown attacks. He later goes on searching for Seiya as well as the Covenant Secrets under her. He carries a M5AB-Reach Assault Rifle Issue. Seiya Katayama | The Sixteenth *( Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai | Emily Neves in English ) : Seiya Katayama is a Sanctum Forerunner being born from Excalibur, the Sanctum Homeworld. Where she was the daughter of the Fifteen Kings. She died of an accident in Tsavo Highway and was given rebirth to have a second life and start over once more. She was found by a Japanese Family and named her Seiya. Where she later goes under the school for women and graduated top of her class. She joined the SPS Military and despite her aggressive and profound skills like a Spartan, she joined the Firehawk Ops and was handpicked by Osman. She has a caring personality for Albert, despite Albert having a confusing relationship with her. In the later episodes, Seiya goes rogue after saving Albert from a similar accident she had before. And later saving Albert from military execution. She dies after being saved by Albert to her carrier. She uses a Masamune Blade from Federia.